


不良嗜好

by Shuyun



Category: qinyun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuyun/pseuds/Shuyun
Summary: *现背*双向暗恋*5K剧情 2K车*涉及性渴望/口交/中出





	不良嗜好

00.

茶和咖啡 同样供给刺激  
可惜世上唯有烟  
热吻足我十年。

01.

焉栩嘉和何洛洛在公司天台上聊过一次。  
那场谈话出于偶然，他也不是有意要遇上何洛洛的。练舞室在公司顶楼，休息时间焉栩嘉跑到天台打电话，前脚进门，后脚就有人跟上来，回头一看，是头发湿漉漉黏在一起，低声喘气的何洛洛。

天台风大，夏天没太阳时尤其舒服。只见何洛洛轻轻合上铁门，冲他笑，食指靠近嘴唇，做出一个噤声的动作。随后两三步跨到护栏边，下半身贴着墙，两手扶着栏杆，身上穿着大码撞色卫衣，显得整个人瘦得很。

电话那头的人是焉晟嘉，小嘴说个不停，分享学校里好玩儿的事，小女生有多么的可爱，老师又是怎么的凶，焉栩嘉嗯嗯应着，偶尔插几句逗孩子的话，目光却绕不开趴在栏杆上的何洛洛，偏棕发色，脑袋顶上的发旋。他在哼歌，五句里有三句在跑调。歌不成调，词倒咬得准，内容和爱情有关。

有无指向性？焉栩嘉猜不到。 

“哥哥，你是不是没有认真听我讲话？”

被识破后多少慌张，耳根红脸颊烫的那种慌张。弟弟清澈稚嫩的声音好像独具洞察力，他沉住气，声音放低，哄弟弟道：  
“没有没有，就是哥哥现在要回去练舞了，今天稍微有点点忙，放假回家在好好听你讲，好不好？”

说了再见就匆匆挂掉电话，还有三十分钟的休息时间，焉栩嘉往前走几步，拍了拍何洛洛的背，然后顺理成章地把手搭在少年的肩上。

“嘉嘉？”  
他问：  
“刚刚是弟弟啊？你们每天都会打吗？有点可爱诶。”

“一周大概四五次吧，小孩嘛，老说想我。”

“你少来，明明自己也没有多大吧？”  
何洛洛扭过头，头发干了不少，还是有几根粘在额头上，和他靠得近，笑声碰到耳朵，不刺耳。焉栩嘉喜欢他开玩笑的样子，欣欣然，很是讨喜。

“大不大是看心理年龄的。”  
他答，顺带调侃：  
“你看我就比你大。”

天台风声大作，吹走了阳光。何洛洛刘海被吹开，露出额头，乳白色，平平短短一小段。一个念头撞进来，蓄意已久。

我可不可以做点普通朋友以外的事，比如亲亲你的额头。

这个念头不止出现过一次。  
起先他只是注意到何洛洛腰细，想试试手感怎样，也确实付诸了行动，以朋友身份揩油最方便，乘机把手伸进底下衣摆，皮肤触感很好，肌肉软硬适中，他摸到了平整腹部的起伏和绒绒的温热感，当时何洛洛以为他想挠痒痒，闹着反击回去，两人扭打到一起，焉栩嘉怕痒，最后胜者是何洛洛，男孩得瑟蹦跶，好不快活。

情感在某天晨勃后突然变了轨，后来焉栩嘉梦到无数次精液，呻吟与何洛洛，场景随机切换，不变的是白色液体总溅得到处都是，梦里他总说，嘉嘉...好想再来一次啊。焉栩嘉信以为真，且不愿醒来，醒来后眼睛也总跟着何洛洛转，赵磊说他这样不是想打何洛洛就是喜欢上了何洛洛。

我喜欢上了何洛洛，的确喜欢，两个意思都有。  
想法固然好，但霸王硬上弓不太妥，喜欢同性这事儿连焉栩嘉自己都消化了好久。被好兄弟告白会是什么感觉，焉栩嘉以前不需要考虑，现在再三换位，想破头也得不出答案。

他盯着何洛洛的脸，打算旁敲侧击，想了个别人的故事，是“我有个朋友...该怎么办”那种古早句式，正打算开口，何洛洛先走了步棋：  
“诶我是真好奇，嘉嘉你有过女朋友吗？”

一来就撞上恋爱话题，焉栩嘉心想正好，反问：  
“你呢？”

“我没有过诶，以前没女生喜欢过我。”  
何洛洛反倒害起羞，摸摸鼻子说：  
“你又不是没看过我初中的照片。所以说嘉嘉有过没？”

“噢，那张啊，我觉得还好，是他们太夸张了。”  
焉栩嘉真没觉得那张照片丑，又或许是恋爱滤镜作祟。他沉默片刻，生怕对方是来讨要恋爱经验的，一番措辞后，才说：  
“我以前没遇上过喜欢的。你这是...喜欢上谁了？”

“不是不是，单纯好奇而已，现在就算想也没有接触女生的机会嘛。”  
何洛洛舔了舔嘴唇说：  
“我连喜欢哪种类型的女生都还不知道，可爱的？那种跟在后面小小一只的女生？”

得了吧，你自己就小小一只。

“那我也单纯好奇一个问题，假如，我是说假如。你很好的朋友突然表白你怎么想？”  
变相就是在说我喜欢你。焉栩嘉觉得这问题蠢得要死，怪而唐突，眼睛落到别处，最后停在对面楼的窗台上，那里有两盆绿色植物，一高一矮。

02.

焉栩嘉早就想表白了，特别是在感觉对方好像也喜欢自己的时候。误会很多，搂腰拥抱，眨眼微笑，不计其数。就连讲个荤段子，对方笑了，他都觉得别有深意。暗恋就是无中生有，是你冬天坐在荒芜泥地里却自称闻到了花香。

他记得有次何洛洛抱着粉红豹问今晚可不可以一起睡，焉栩嘉没问原因便一口答应。宿舍里床不大，好在他人瘦，挤挤总不成问题。关灯后，两人拘在一条被子里，他不敢有大动作，背对何洛洛侧躺着，一动不动。那天晚上温度不高，焉栩嘉却手心冒汗，心突突直跳。何洛洛把腿往他身上随意一搭，他收紧腰腹，像一坨摆在床上的铁块。

那晚焉栩嘉睡眠质量极差，醒一阵睡一阵，燥热像潮汐，起起落落。何洛洛呼吸均匀，若有若无地撩拨着颈部神经，他睡相很差，一开始也只是腿搭在焉栩嘉身上，后来直接四肢并用，伸手插进手臂与腰的间隙，整个人像只无耻树懒，吊在焉栩嘉身上，不时动动脚蹬蹬腿，几次险些扫到他身下最隐秘的部位。半硬的生殖器刚软下去，又被何洛洛一声不轻不重的呼吸声搞得梆硬。

第二天醒来，焉栩嘉顶着对黑眼圈，粉红豹躺在地上，罪魁祸首满脸无辜，再三道歉，偷偷往下瞄一眼，小声问他嘉嘉你要不去厕所解决一下？

他绝对是故意的。笑是故意的，打闹是故意的，语调上扬是故意的，亲密接触是故意的，直球发言也是故意的。焉栩嘉那天确实去厕所解决了一下，脑子里全是何洛洛。

他见过家里上了年纪的长辈两天半包烟，说那东西是茶和咖啡代替不了的坏习惯。那么何洛洛是任何东西都取代不了的不良嗜好，把修辞拿掉，就是焉栩嘉想要他想得发疯，止痒也好，解渴也罢。

“要好的朋友告白？喜欢就接受，不喜欢拒绝就好了啊。”  
何洛洛没觉察其中端倪，回答得认认真真：  
“嘉嘉问的是同性朋友吧？我觉得也没差，关键是看自己啦。怎么了？有朋友向你告白？”

回答利落直爽，像少年刚剪的短发。

“嗯，但我不喜欢他。”  
焉栩嘉编了个故事作为引子：  
“以前我们俩关系挺好，前不久他跟我告白，我拒绝了，就再没有联系他。换成你，会怎么处理这种问题？”

“嗯...这个问题好像是有点难办欸。”  
何洛洛抿嘴，两眼直直瞪着远方，良久，他说：  
“这样类比好像不好...假如是嘉嘉向我表白，我没有那方面的意思的话，我大概也会选择疏远吧？疏远的意思不是要绝交，就是我可能会等你不喜欢我了，我们再继续做朋友。”

“这样就不怕对方再喜欢上你？即使是同性恋也不抵触？”  
抓住机会就要刨根问底，焉栩嘉提了两个最想知道答案的问题。

“说实话我对同性恋没什么感觉...我们不能...嗯...怎么说？就比如我是个好人，刚好喜欢粉红豹，那你不能说所有喜欢粉红豹的人都是好人吧？喜欢上同性，只是...某种特征或者爱好？并不是我们交朋友的标准呀。我喜欢和嘉嘉玩，又不是因为嘉嘉爱表。”

他嘿嘿笑，停顿了一下，看向焉栩嘉，眼睛睁得大。粗黑眉毛凑到一块，目光透亮澄澈：  
“没有人会因为我喜欢粉红豹而不理我吧，那么我对同性恋当然谈不上抵触，再说，我没喜欢过女生，要是第一次喜欢的人是个男生，嘉嘉会因为这个抵触我吗？不和我做朋友吗？”

“要是我喜欢的是你，然后告白被拒，嘉嘉会因此彻底疏远我吗？”

何洛洛讲话认真，咬字清楚，装在肚子里的想法总是出乎意料的成熟温柔，好像一直都在扮猪吃老虎，揣着明白，偏偏喜欢卖弄糊涂。最后一句语意古怪，焉栩嘉拿不准，他只知道那对亮晶晶的眼睛迷人极了，于是亲了上去。

亲了上去，仗着天台有风，阳光不刺眼。  
手从肩摸到后脑勺，五指插进柔软的头发，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，他感觉何洛洛僵住了，却没有挣扎。焉栩嘉两手发麻，心脏狂跳，独独是唇齿温热，舌头轻而易举地越过对方微张的嘴，舔弄吸吮，吻得绵长深情，来不及多想，几乎是这样，他合上眼，漆黑一片，好像只有这样，名不正言不顺的吻真会变得浪漫合理。

你是不是也喜欢我啊，不然为什么把话讲得那么...那么的...那么的什么呢？

接吻无师自通，没有面红耳赤无法呼吸的夸张镜头，舌头缠绵，唾液交换。他想何洛洛大概是傻，任人吻着也不挣扎。焉栩嘉松开手，先前的再三小心在冲动面前功亏一篑。何洛洛被吻懵了，一时不知作何反应，下意识往后退了几步。

“如果我喜欢的是你，然后告白被拒，何洛洛，你会因此彻底疏远我吗？”

你会因此彻底疏远我吗？

说出真心话的时候天气很好，没有下雨，更没有打雷。他们之间距离不远不近，五步有余。他盯着何洛洛卫衣上的logo，车水马龙是静止的，流动的风是静止的，他的心跳是静止的，静止了足足两分钟，对方一言不发。 

在这一百二十秒的沉默里，焉栩嘉想到了二百四十种结局。

“焉栩嘉...”  
何洛洛声音不稳，出口的称呼反常，焉栩嘉原名他叫过两次，第一次是刚认识的时候，第二次是现在。他嘴角向上弯了弯，好像连勉强笑笑都做不到，五官皱在一起，脸快变成一只羊角面包。  
“我...，不是，你？哎...嘉嘉你在逗我玩吧？”

焉栩嘉摇头。  
他倒希望这只是真心话与大冒险的大冒险环节，可惜这是真心话环节。

“...可以给我一点时间吗？”  
何洛洛唇色泛白，脸红，低头，盯着耷拉在地上的白色鞋带发愣。

“给你一点时间疏远我吗？”  
他一字一顿，其实底气不足。

“哎。”  
转而又叹了一口气，说：  
“你鞋带松了，系一系吧。”

03.

当天晚上赵磊接了别的通告没有回来，焉栩嘉借口胃不舒服，没有参加每周五的R1SE撸串活动，练完舞就一个人回到寝室，拉上窗帘，关了灯，躺到床上去，被子裹得严实，意识飘到天花板，格外清醒。

焉栩嘉跟何洛洛关系如何？

很熟。  
比如睡一起的时候何洛洛会用腿勾着他的腰，再比如他叫焉栩嘉起床会径直爬上床跨坐到他身上，左一个嘉嘉，右一个嘉嘉。

熟得像夏天一毛一斤的西瓜，秋天红得发烂的柿子。张颜齐问他们是不是好得穿一条内裤，翟潇闻说他俩公费恋爱不知羞。焉栩嘉没说话，何洛洛笑盈盈回答说：我们熟嘛。

想起今天中午的那个吻，何洛洛的嘴唇薄且小，嘴里一股清凉薄荷味儿，牙齿生得平整，舌头扫过他的口腔上壁，一味吮吸。焉栩嘉头一次接吻，上半身真因为嘴唇接触而通了电，疯狂想着刺探，入侵，占有。

人为什么喜欢接吻？因为情感本质是原始兽欲。  
我想咬破你的嘴唇，然后用力把你拥入怀里，可前提是你也愿意。

可焉栩嘉没什么底气，因为私底下的温柔和所有关于尊重美善的教育在拉扯着神经。他很少哭，现在却眼睛发红。焉栩嘉想认认真真地为强吻行为道歉，问问看是不是真的只需要给对方一点疏远的时间。

比起自己那点不干净心思，焉栩嘉更想留住的是何洛洛，哪怕是朋友也没关系。手机关机了，他又想这种事还是当面说清楚吧。

不良嗜好只能是嗜好而已，和所有喜欢一样，他的暗恋也有一半是红着脸卑微。

这是有人敲门，他以为是夏之光或者周震南，说门没锁直接进来吧。门缓缓推开，顺着光看过去，他看到了何洛洛，他平时从不敲门。

“嘉嘉？”  
何洛洛手里端了碗汤，试探喊了一声，蹑手蹑脚。  
“他们说你胃不舒服，阿姨今天做了茶树菇炖排骨，我就给你带了点，还是热的。是不是昨天吃冰粉吃坏了肚子？”

“没事，你放在那儿吧，我现在不想喝。”

“...噢，好吧，我其实是来找你，就是，嗯...关于今天的事。”  
他拉上门，反锁两圈，打着手机电筒，小心翼翼地把碗搁在桌上，然后再关掉手机电筒，摸黑走进来。

焉栩嘉不解，问那怎么不开灯。

“因为开灯了就不叫秘密了。”

石榴味儿一点点逼近，焉栩嘉知道对方刚洗过澡，说不定头发都没吹干。何洛洛的洗发露味道很淡，洗完头会往头上抹点石榴精油，味道也不浓，只是焉栩嘉恰巧记住了。

他单穿着一件薄背心，一条短裤，光着脚，不像平常一样沿床坐下，何洛洛直接爬上了床。  
他带来了第二百四十一个结局。

一张床，两个人。  
一个躺着，另一个半跪着。

焉栩嘉不明就里，房间里暗，看人只能看到五分，他更不懂何洛洛的神情，好像认真又愧疚。他暗自发笑，对方连拒绝都如此笨拙，搞得像神秘就能减少颜面扫地的尴尬。

“嘉嘉...我其实，我不是生气，我就是当时没反应过来。”  
他讲话很慢，失掉了平日里的机灵劲儿，好像他才是那个告白被拒的人。

又陷入一段长久的沉默空白，零碎言辞浸入黑暗，和紧张气氛纠缠到一处。焉栩嘉不知道说什么好，想伸手拉住少年的手腕，一个简单的安抚动作，但手在途中停了下来。  
噢，好像不能。

“焉栩嘉。”  
第三次。

“我喜欢你，和你的喜欢一样。”

突兀的，没有半点预兆的。  
何洛洛的告白跟他这个人一样无厘头，剧情反转出乎意料，好像又在情理之中，原来误会不全是误会。  
幸运就是你冲我笑，而我真的不是过度解读。

“一直一来都是，我以为嘉嘉只是把我当成朋友，结果想到...”

焉栩嘉也没想到。

“可以开灯了吗？我想看看你的脸。”

04.

他们接吻，灯偏黄，白墙却像镀上温柔的金，裸露的皮肤被染成蜜色，眼睛里倒映的光是橘色的，两个人硬是把小小的房间的当成了金色海洋。

05.

“嘉嘉，你硬了啊。”  
语气平淡稀松，像是普通地唠唠家常。

有意无意的撩拨，睫毛又细又长，嘴角上扬。此话不假，焉栩嘉的确硬了。  
何洛洛总是懂得如何展现适当的可爱，包括在床上。

“那你是来满足我的吗，哥哥？”  
他声音又低又沉，起身按住何洛洛的脖子，另一只手勾紧腰部，嘴贴着他的耳后根。哥哥这两个字说得特别重，其中坏心可见一斑。焉栩嘉舔舐着少年漂亮的脖颈，细细碎碎，一路吸吮，留下浅浅的红色符号，最后张嘴咬了一口，不轻不重，怀里的人打了个哆嗦。

何洛洛比他大四个月。

“嘶...嘉嘉...”  
又痛又爽，何洛洛梦到过这样的场景，无数次。喜欢焉栩嘉的时间很长，长到在深夜里能被燥热吞噬，独自赤身裹着被子想到的是焉栩嘉的嘴唇，唇形好看，厚度恰好，他想要得发疯。他制造巧合和偶遇，可同性间的暗示总是费劲一些，主动要求和嘉嘉睡，末了问他的晨勃是不是需要到厕所去解决一下，何洛洛知道，需要解决的一直是自己。

上午在天台被亲得双腿发软，何洛洛下身可耻的反应，却要为了掩饰急不可耐而强作失措，十八岁的性欲，承不承认，合不合法，都摆在那里。何洛洛也硬得厉害，他向前挺身，顶弄着对方的腰腹，手不老实，四处摸摸，从背脊游走到腰侧，最后停在那根起了共鸣的性器上。

“呼...嘉嘉的，好大。”

真会勾引人了。  
前戏像蚁虫溜进了衣领，刺刺的痛痒感，无法火速抵达高潮，却忍不住烂在其中。

焉栩嘉用劲，欺身向前，一下把人按倒在床上，手指划过喉结，胸前的白软细肉，腹部未成形的薄薄肌肉。他的腰细，那是焉栩嘉垂涎许久的。修平的指甲又重新绕回胸部，捏住浅褐色的乳粒，揉捏搔刮，不够味儿似地用了点劲，弄得何洛洛直往他怀里缩。乳首挺立，他喘气，声音分明是媚的。

“啊...哈...别碰那里...总觉得，怪怪的...”  
何洛洛胸前一阵瘙痒，身子弓起，背后铺上一层密密的汗，他不知道自己这么敏感，下身胀痛得厉害。焉栩嘉却看上去游刃有余，俨然一个情场老手。何洛洛置气，说：  
“挺有经验啊...嘉嘉。”

“是啊，对你挺有经验。”  
与生俱来的经验，就像你天生就懂怎么勾引我一样。

焉栩嘉手往下移，握住挺立的柱身，上下撸动了几下，手指爬上铃口，用力按压，粘腻的体液溢出来，弄得满手都是。他笑了一下说：  
“哥哥水真多。”

“呼...嘉嘉能不能，你别叫我哥哥了啊。”  
何洛洛求饶，他眨眨眼，嘴巴憋出一个讨巧的笑，嘴唇向前撅撅，脸很红，眼角和唇色都是粉色的。

“那，你帮我个忙。”  
他沾了满手的淫液，向上，扣住何洛洛的后颈，把人拽起来，焉栩嘉站到床上，床垫软，踩出两个小坑，他腾出手扶着柱身，说：  
“帮我口吧，洛洛。”

“好不好？”

06.

何洛洛真的很会舔。  
来回吞吐，配合着舌头一点点碾过阴茎，由囊袋舔到端口。嘴唇被那段糙皮衬得红艳，前端分泌出浊液被舔得干净，他吞下去，没说话。温热的口腔让人爽得不行，手摸着何洛洛的后脑勺，一个挺入，逼仄喉头包裹住龟头，焉栩嘉眯眼，险些缴械投降。他缓缓退出，高高勃起的阴茎杵在何洛洛的脸庞。

你怎么这么会舔？  
他没问，咽下不对的话。

何洛洛茫然然说这不公平，他也难受得紧。仰头，嘴被操得通红，眼神涣散，找不到焦点，顺着唇角流出的液体不知是体液还是他的唾液。焉栩嘉捏住他细窄的下巴，光打在何洛洛脸上，有淡淡的泪痕。俯身，缓缓蹲下，他细细地又亲了一遍，从额头，掠过鬓角，脸蛋，鼻尖，最后落到嘴上。腺液大概又咸又苦，焉栩嘉在他嘴中尝出腥膻味，像海水。何洛洛发狠似地咬住他的舌，弄出点血味儿，像海水里泡着锈铁。

他是只会挠人的猫，会撒娇，总是软绵绵的，有时也凶得厉害。 

热切的吻，狂野的吻，色欲的吻，渴求的吻，温柔的吻。  
本质上是同一类的吻。

焉栩嘉再次把人按倒，手往下摸，先是臀肉，一阵抚弄揉捏，像是乳白色的面团。再沿着臀线向上，摸到了后穴的小洞。

“可以吗？”  
他问。

“呼...如果，我说不可以，嘉嘉会停下来吗？”

“会。”

这个回答抵得过最浪漫的情话。

07.

一根手指，两个手指，三根手指。  
后穴壁道窄，手指朝里捅，黏糊糊的，混乱一片。何洛洛缩着身子，持续的紧绷让脊背上的蝴蝶骨凸出来。焉栩嘉一手扩张，另一只手顺着背脊的轮廓游走，辟开浅浅的一层汗液，巧妙地在下凹的背脊线里打转。他摸到了何洛洛的颤抖，是出于欲望的颤抖。

性爱过程是这样的长，长得像你偷偷躲在角落里抽的烟。

持续的勃起，肿胀迟迟未得释放。三根手指勉强能在其中并行，何洛洛双腿张得开，他请求道：  
“插进来吧...哈...嘉嘉...”

言下之意，请给我一场无与伦比的高潮。

房间的光是黄色的，裸露的皮肤是蜜色的，他的嘴是粉色的，皮肤偏白，骨架小，少年的身上种着所有的隐喻，缘由与色欲。

他插进去了。  
何洛洛的后穴比想象的要紧，抹了润滑油也无济于事，甬道夹着阴茎，一寸寸碾过穴肉褶皱，吃力而缓慢，年轻人们急不可耐，胡来的任性总伴随着跳跃又剧烈的疼痛。

“啊...痛...嘉嘉...好痛...”  
又痛又烫，又肿又痒。

何洛洛哭了，炽热捅破脆弱的下身，他发抖，头顶冒着冷汗。  
好像青春伤痛总有一半在床上。

焉栩嘉手很烫，抚摸着他小巧的脸。  
“不哭，何洛洛，不哭。”  
他咬牙，猛地又是一个向前挺身。

08.

是不是无与伦比不知道。  
记忆深刻总没有错。

焉栩嘉最后射在了里面，退出来的时候腆着脸坏心地说了句：  
“并拢，何洛洛，别漏出来。”

做完后精疲力竭，横躺在床上，一动不动。

“嘉嘉？”  
何洛洛开口说话，声音虚浮。  
“是不是以后都是这样啊？”

“怎样？”

“痛得要命，你要我的命。”  
何洛洛回答：  
“关键是，我还想再来一次。”

“你也是，要了我的命。”

09.

我想同你热吻十年，像烟鬼戒不掉他的烟。

闻说相恋比恶习还恐怖  
闻说吸烟有害程度  
如小巫见大巫。

END

*  
第一句和最后一句以及标题  
均出自陈奕迅的《不良嗜好》。


End file.
